domofandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary
Careers Advisor Description A Mercenary can equip heavy armor and shields, and has the best defensive power of all the warriors. In a team, a Mercenary plays the role of strengthening and protecting other team members. A Mercenary can use various weapons and switch between them at any time, utilizing the offensive skills of other jobs. The offensive skills of a Mercenary have the advantage of attracting the attention of monsters, and can be used to protect team members from monster attacks during battle. Softstar Description They are usually retired soldiers who fight again for money. After long military training, they are good at armed battle using spears and tomahawks and know how to utilize armor efficiently. They are the most hardcore soldiers. The mercenaries attack with the widest close combat fighting distance. They can attack multiple enemies at the same time and use armor to fend off attacks as well. Although they don't have extraordinary attacking powers, the drill training and heavy armor usually help them become the last survivors. Qualification Requirements: 83 gold, 4 open inventory spaces. Speak to the Mercenary Association Leader located in Tranquilton within Swan Lake Basin (X:374 Y:439) (walk through Eversun South if you cannot fly). After paying him 83 gold, he will give you three weapons (Mercenary Trial Saber, Mercenary Trial Sword and Mercenary Trial Staff) along with a Mercenary Test Certificate. You must get all three weapons from their durability of 120 to a durability of 99 or below by killing monsters. Once you have done this, return the weapons to him to unlock the job (the certificate will be taken automatically). He can teleport you to the Dojo in Eversun City afterward. Common builds *1 Agi, 2 Dur (Spear) Generally accepted as the best Tank build. *1 Dur, 2 Agi (Spear) Saves armor at later stages, squishy in early stages. *2 Dur 1 Dex to lvl 25, 2 Dur 1 Agi to lvl 35, 2 Agi 1 Dur from lvl 36+ (Spear) *2 Dur, 1 Dex to 28 then pure Dur (Spear) *2 Dur, 1 Pow (Axe) *2 Pow, 1 Dex to 28 then pure Pow (Axe) *2 Phy, 1 Dur then pure Dur (Solo) *2 Pow, 1 Dur (Solo) *3 Dur Base Sub-Stats *HP: 548 *MP: 64 *Attack: 64 *Defense: 16 *Evasion: 9 *Accuracy: 9 *Magic Attack: 15 *Magic Defense: 10 *Magic Evasion: 1 *Magic Accuracy: 1 *Critical Attack: 1 Sub-Stat Increases per Stat Point used *Power **+2.3 Attack *Physique (increase HP recovery and block rate) **+6.0 HP **+1.0 Attack **+1.0 Defense **+0.1 Magic Defense *Wisdom (increase MP recovery) **+1.6 MP **+0.5 Magic Attack **+0.3 Magic Defense *Agility (increase magic speed and decrease cooling time) **+1.3 Evasion **+0.3 Magic Evasion *Dexterity (increase critical-hit rate) **+1.3 Accuracy **+0.2 Magic Attack **+0.3 Magic Accuracy **+0.1 Critical Attack *Durability **+1.5 Attack **+1.1 Defense :Results gained by increasing one stat by 10, recording the change in substats and dividing by ten to obtain result for one stat point. Skills Ax Attacks Ax Attacks include attacks for single targets and area attacks, skills that draw a monster to attack, and skills that strengthen your defenses (Recommended for Solo Mercenary builds). Spear Attacks These skills include many special formation skills, the power of which depends on the number of team members in the formation. Mercenary Skills These skills enable you to equip spears, shields, and heavy armor whilst in different jobs. Suitabilities http://akfrostnadomo.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=nadomogear&action=display&thread=188 A Mercenary is perfectly suited to using axes and spears, and relatively competent with swords, sabers, and daggers. A Mercenary is competent using boxing gloves. Other weapons aren't really suitable for this job. Life Quests *Level 20 Mercenary Life Quest *Level 30 Mercenary Life Quest *Level 40 Mercenary Life Quest See also *Potential development External links *Merc Guide by Izaru *Skill Planners 2.0 by Onishi and Crescendolls *Mercenary Stats Generator by DarkSunDown Category:Jobs